Red and Yellow's Family begins
by REDxYELLOW
Summary: Yellow has big news for Red! How will he take it? Takes place after My Red x Yellow Fanfiction.


**My little one shot on specialShipping. It happens after My Red x Yellow Fanfiction.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.**

* * *

It has been a couple of days since the Rojo incident and now Red and Yellow are living together and let's say Yellow's Uncle wasn't happy about this, but finally gave in. He sees how much they love each other and he won't stand in there way. Red was now on the couch with Yellow cuddled next to him, watching a romance movie, Yellow's choice. Yellow was cuddled up to Red with her head on his chest and Red's on hers. Then Red notice that the movie they were watching was kind of like them. The man has no clue the woman had a crush on him for years, and because of an incident he finds out he loves her and they are now together and some stuff is happening that didn't happened to them but Red asked "Why dose this remind me of us?" Yellow laughed at this when she noticed it too.

"I don't know? I didn't pay attention to it till now?" she said still laughing. Then the movie showed another couple breakup cause of a stupid disagreement and Yellow asked "Do you think we will ever breakup?"

"I don't know all I do know is that I love you, and I hope it never ends" he said hugging her.

"Same here" she said back "But what if you hear some news that can change our lives, even though we are too young for it?"

Red then shifted around to look at Yellow straight in the eyes with his caring ones "Yellow, is there something you want to tell me?"

"Red, you see I found out that…" she hesitated and Red got closer clenching her hand in his "I'm pregnant!" Red then looked shocked and Yellow spoke again "It has to be when we came back home after you defeated Rojo."

Red then leaned back and said "I'm going to be a Dad? I'm going to be a Dad!" he screamed the last part.

Yellow seemed surprised and asked "You're happy?"

"Of course I am! What, did you expected me to leave you with a baby?" Yellow gulped and nodded and then Red hugged her and looked at her "Why would you think that? I told you I love you and if anything I said was a lie, that wasn't even close to being it. I meant it when I said I love you and starting a family with you would me everything to me. I'm still shocked by it that it happened when we are so young, but I'm still happy to be with you."

Yellow hugged him tight and closed her eyes. Red was the one she loved and hearing that he would never leave her is all she wanted. "Now that that's out of the way, what are you going to tell your uncle?" Yellow was then in a panic state since she didn't think about telling him until she told Red. She got up, walked backed and forth many times, and she made different ways of telling him but they all failed in her head. Red then got up, walked to her, grabbed her then pulled her to a tight embrace "It's Ok, Yellow. We'll tell him together. After all, it's my baby too" he said hugging her.

Yellow relaxed a bit and then asked "How are the others going to react?"

"Blue will first scream at me till I go death, Green could laugh or just say good luck, Gold will say something like 'Human Breeding' in a creepy voice, Crystal will hit Gold for it then say congratulations, Silver will say nothing probably, Lyra might squeal with happiness and jump up and down, and Professor Oak might take me somewhere to have a talk. Not the 'Birds and Bees' since we gone past that, but the others I don't know well so I don't know what they would do" Red said finishing.

"You might have just explained the next time we see them" Yellow giggled.

"Yeah, remind me to get ear plugs then" Red said in a chuckle. Red then had a little thought in his head and asked "What do you want to name the baby? One name for if it's a girl and another for if it's a boy."

Yellow thought for a minute and said "How about we decide together."

"I can't believe I didn't think of that" Red said jokingly and Yellow smiled and hit him "Let's think about names later then."

"Oh my Arceus, we talked thru the whole movie!" Yellow screamed while Red just laughed.


End file.
